<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Comfort by TarnishedHasMyHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566772">Late Night Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnishedHasMyHeart/pseuds/TarnishedHasMyHeart'>TarnishedHasMyHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Jonlias no one asked for [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Jon, Autstic Character, Character in denial of chronic pain, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cronic Pain headcanon, Cute, Fluff, Jon is baby, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sweater Thievery, This is for the version of Elias that's like 6'5-6'5, With his 5'6 boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnishedHasMyHeart/pseuds/TarnishedHasMyHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon can't sleep, but Elias keeps him company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Jonlias no one asked for [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon padded out of the bedroom, shaking slightly from the cold. The flat he shared with Elias was dark, reminding Jon to walk carefully as me made his way to the kitchen. His legs hurt, and so did his back, but he was sure the pounding in his head was why he couldn’t sleep. It made him feel restless and sick at the same time. Even with Elias there, tonight just seemed to be a hard night for sleep. Jon was surprised he had even managed to get out of bed without waking the larger man.</p>
<p>He flicked the stove light on and sat at the small table, head in hands. He was trying his best to ignore the migraine that had been gripping him for nearly two days. Not that ignoring it actually helped him at all. If anything he was just stewing in his annoyance. He took a deep breath, burying his head down into his arms. He didn’t bother lifting his head as he heard footsteps entering.</p>
<p>He did do so when arms slid over his shoulder and lips were pressed to the back of his head. Elias’s voice was warm when he spoke, like a thick blanket over Jon’s head. “Jon. What are you doing up?” Jon gave a small sound before chewing at his lip. </p>
<p>“I can’t sleep through this damn migraine.” Jon sat back, lifting his head back more to look up at Elias’s face. “Didn’t want to wake you with my tossing about.” He resumed chewing his lip, only stopping as Elias reached up and lightly squeezed his cheeks, forcing him to stop. </p>
<p>“It's a bit too late for that Jon.” Elias chuckled gently, pulling away from Jon. Jon made a soft sound of annoyance, gaining another chuckle out of Elias. “Here, come sit on the couch with me. Jon nodded slowly, standing up from the chair. He tried not to wince at the pain of his spine popping a few times. He also chose to ignore Elias’s frown of worry in response to his wince. He knew he’d be fine. “Are you wearing one of my sweaters again?”</p>
<p>“I like it. It’s comfortable.” He took the edge of the sleeve between two fingers and rubbed the smooth texture of the threads. Elias gave a slightly louder laugh in response. Jon could hear the fondness in it, but scowled nonetheless. He followed Elias to the darker living room. He didn’t bother to turn of the stove light, uncaring of if it made his headache worse. “Shut up Elias.”</p>
<p>“Oh don’t sound so defensive. It’s cute on you.” Elias took a seat. “You know I like when you wear them. “ Jon wasted no time in climbing onto Elias’s lap, curling up against his broad chest. His head rested on Elias’s shoulder with faint whine. “For the record I would steal yours if they fit me.” Jon snorted.</p>
<p>“It’s true. You have good taste I like the black turtleneck one a lot. You know the one with the blue flowers around the base of it.” Elias’s his hand started to run through Jon’s hair, gently rubbing his scalp. Jon gave a pleased humming sound in response. </p>
<p>They both settled into a comfortable silence, Jon closing his eyes. He wasn’t going to sleep. Not tonight. But he could at least enjoy the comfort of having Elias there while he relaxed. That was more than he could have asked for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>